


No fear

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Иногда страх, может стать чем-то большим.





	No fear

Многие люди испытывают страх. Это настолько постоянное явление, что никто не задумывается, насколько часто это чувство было испытано всего лишь за один единственный день. Паника, переживание, нервозность, легкий испуг, все это рано или поздно становится всепоглощающим страхом. Страхом, от которого не можешь устоять на ногах, хочешь свернуться в комок в своей жалкой квартирке с зашторенными окнами и никуда не выходить.

Энтони ДиНоззо всегда был смелым, отважным человеком, но и страх был доступен его пониманию.

В самый первый раз маленький Тони испытал это чувство в семь, когда умерла его мать. Отец тогда был полностью погружен в работу, часто забывая про сына, так что, даже не смотря на весьма приличный штат прислуги в доме, Энтони чувствовал себя до ужаса одиноким. И от страха быть одиноким всю жизнь он избавился спустя много лет, когда познал другое чувство - разочарование. 

Работа в полиции само по себе – риск для жизни. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебя могут ранить, побить или убить. В первой драке была уверенность в себе, в первой погоне благодарность учителю по физической подготовке, на первом допросе – страх показаться не опытным, в первой перестрелке бешеный прилив адреналина. Но тем не менее это был страх, животный и всепоглощающий, когда кулак ударяется в стенку за спиной, когда ноги внезапно сводит судорогой или на дороге обнаруживается незаметная ямка, когда преступник весело скалится смотря тебе в глаза и на какое-то мгновение забываешь всё, чему научили в академии, когда пуля, пущенная из вражеской беретты пролетает в миллиметре от плеча. 

В свои недалеко от двадцати Энтони ДиНоззо хорошо знал, что такое страх.

Перебираясь в Балтимор, молодой полицейский искренне надеялся задержаться там больше чем на два года. Но, тем не менее, он совсем не удивился, когда спустя именно этот срок у него появился повод снова поменять место работы. И он и что самое главное, Гиббс, оба понимали, что ДиНоззо больше не сможет оставаться в Балтиморе. Гиббс говорил довериться инстинктам, и он это сделал, он стал агентом морской полиции.

Получая первый подзатыльник, он действительно искренне надеялся, что больше у его нового босса рука на него не поднимется. Что сказать, он ошибся. И снова испытал чувство, казалось давно не значимое для него: страх. Тони далеко не сразу понял, к чему был этот страх. Какова была его принадлежность. Самое страшное в той ситуации было то, что он сам не понимал, чем было вызвано это чувство. Теории были, их было множество, они были разными. От вполне объяснимых до сумасшедших. Но лидировали три: страх разочаровать босса, оказаться бесполезным и страх перед самим Гиббсом. 

Каждый, кто работал с Гиббсом, непосредственно в его подчинении, сказал бы, что самое страшное – разочаровать агента. И Энтони ДиНоззо был бы солидарен с ними. 

Страх бесполезности стоял на одной ступени со страхом разочарования. Эти две причины попеременно вырывались вперед, стараясь обогнать друг друга. И Тони было бы смешно, если бы не было страшно.  
И наконец, страх перед боссом. Страх отгоняемый, убранный на дальнюю полку, запертый на семь замков, закрытый на десять паролей и утопленный в недрах сознания, и от того страх самый опасный. Говорят, что если на человека нападет птица, то он до конца жизни будет пригибать голову, видя, как очередное пернатое идет на взлет, либо совершает посадку. Тони чувствовал себя именно таким человеком, и птицей напавшей на него был Гиббс. Вот только если у обычного человека и той птицы шансы встретиться снова равны нулю, то у Тони не было шансов сбежать от Гиббса. И дело даже не в первых двух причинах. Тони слишком поздно понял, что страх обрел форму стокгольмского синдрома. Жертва впала зависимость от нападавшего. И если у Барбары Свейн была возможность оправиться от этого, то Тони даже и в мыслях не мог представить себе, что это может уйти. А когда он все же рискнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, отводя взгляд, заламывая руки, но все-таки признался ведущему агенту в своих чувствах, он пережил десять самых увлекательных и страшных минут в своей жизни. 

Гиббс слушал его внимательно, изредка хмыкая и выгибая в удивлении бровь. Джетро всегда наблюдал за Тони, он был лучше любого его агента, лучше какого-либо человека в его жизни в целом. Видя почти паническое состояние ДиНоззо, тот словно смотрел на незнакомца. Он не собирался менять свое отношение к нему, не собирался устраивать выволочку за почти-нарушение собственных правил. Гиббс просто не знал. Не знал что делать, что говорить, что чувствовать, в конце концов. Он лишь знал, что не может потерять еще кого-то. Даже если это парень, черт знает на сколько моложе него, тем более, если этот парень ко всему прочему до безумия влюблён в него, особенно, если этот парень - Энтони ДиНоззо.

\- Тони, - прервал Гиббс, когда исповедь заместителя стала повторяться по второму кругу. ДиНоззо замер, набрал полную грудь воздуха и посмотрел на босса.

\- Мы разберемся с этим.

\- Ты считаешь, с этим можно разобраться? - Тони скептически смотрел на Гиббса, а тот лишь медленно кивнул и, встав, пошел делать кофе. 

\- А ты считаешь - нет? - Гиббс повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на своего агента.

\- Я не могу просто выкинуть это из своей головы, Гиббс, - отрицательно дёрнул головой парень, - я пробовал, пытался, но не могу. Со временем стало еще хуже, - приврал Тони не только Гиббсу, но и самому себе. Он не считал, что со временем стало хуже, он просто устал бояться собственной тени, он просто смирился. Чувства и страхи обрели иную форму. Они сплелись во что-то единое, чего даже сам Тони не мог понять до конца.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты "выкинул это из головы", ДиНоззо, - Гиббс все же сделал кофе и удовлетворительно кивнул, сделав пару глотков из чашки. 

\- Что ты предлагаешь? 

\- Начнем с малого, Тони, - хмыкнул Гиббс, протягивая ДиНоззо вторую полную чашку.


End file.
